


Polygamy

by orphan_account



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Anyway it's just a fluff fic between the three, Baby Ryouta because we need more of him, Completely innocent Isa, Enough to Rot Your Teeth, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Polygamy, Sweetness, Wow that's something you don't hear everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single strand of red string connected the lives of the housewife, the scientist, and the assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polygamy

The small baby rock dove, only recently hatched, cooed incoherently as Mrs Kawara rocked him back and forth in her wings. His patchy, pale yellow down tickled her own grey feathers. The large eyes of her new chick looked up into hers, his stumpy wings that lacked feathers flapped towards her.

Her gaze wandered out through the window. Ryuuji wasn't home yet, not that she was expecting anything else. He was always at the lab.

Ryouta chirped shrilly. That snapped her gaze back down to the hatchling in her wings. "Don't worry Ryouta," She whispered. "I promise he'll come home soon."

But she knew it was wishful thinking.

He was most definitely with Isa. He never seemed to leave his side. She couldn't find it in her to dislike the rather awkward partridge to her husband, no matter how much he took her husband away. She had only met Isa a few times. Twice while she was still Ryuuji's fiancée, once at their wedding, and three in the days proceeding their marriage. Whenever Ryuuji decided to go home at a reasonable time, he would chatter exuberantly on about what work Isa was currently doing. Only sometimes it annoyed her. Most of the time, she would sit across the table from him and ask questions like the good wife she was. This was one of the times she was bothered by her husbands lack of initiative to be a what she would call a good father.

The bird sighed, placed the small child in a stroller, and walked out the door of their apartment.

-

Isa didn't know what to think.

Ryuuji sat at his desk, his feathers tousled, and his beak parted in a loud, dragging snore. The chukar partridge rolled his eyes, shifted the heavy papers under his wing, and slammed the door after him as he entered. "Sir, wake up." He spoke in his soft and demanding voice. Ryuuji, of course, did nothing more than groan and open one eye.

"I said wake up. You cannot fall asleep on the job."

The rock dove sat up lazily. The cocky, carefree smile on his beak drove Isa to the point of insanity. What a horrible creature he was to laze around when he was supposed to do work. How the hell did he even get such a job?

"Morning Isa! Have you already eaten lunch?" Ryuuji asked curiously, straightening the papers and files he had drooled on. Isa closed his eyes and placed a wing in his face. He shook his head and pulled it back away. "There's no time for eating sir. I'm too busy with my work."

Whining in defeat, Ryuuji took Isa's free wing. "Then put your papers away, and let's go to the corner store together! I'll buy you some udon!" He cheered, a childish look sparkling in his eyes. Isa stiffly shook his head again.

"No sir. I need to do my work. And besides, you've bought me udon for the past fortnight. It's making me sick."

Isa shuffled his feet as he placed his work down on his side of the workspace. Behind him, Ryuuji whined again and pouted. How did his wife even deal with him? From what he saw of her, Ryuuji could say he wanted to divorce her and she'd still stay obedient. Isa found the woman intriguing. She was small, quiet, plain and boring and practically nonexistent. But at the same time, she almost seemed to hold authority over Ryuuji. Their relationship was so strange. They were close, and obviously in love, but still they treated each other like strangers and with formality. Maybe it came from Ryuuji hardly spending time with her. And Isa wouldn't admit it, but he was happy that Ryuuji decided to spend now time around him than his wife.

He thought for a moment and stood up, tucking his chair into the desk. "Alright sir. Let's go get some udon."

-

It was a mistake that Mrs Kawara had walked by the laboratory when Isa and Ryuuji decided to go for udon. She stopped her walking as soon as Ryuuji walked out of the building. Her wing feathers tightened around the handle of the stroller, and as she turned to walk back home, Isa looked over to her. "Isn't that your wife?" He muttered.

Excitedly, Ryuuji looked over and flapped his wings. "It is! Hey! Wait up!" He hurried to catch up. Reluctantly, the woman turned and forced a bright smile. "Hello dear." She cooed warmly. Being as childlike and oblivious as ever, Ryuuji placed his wings around his wife and hugged her. "What are you doing here? Want to come to the corner store with us? I'm going to buy Isa some udon!"

Isa watched wearily as Mrs Kawara pushed the stroller. It was almost as if she was jealous. "No thank you dear. I was just giving our son some fresh air. I'll see you at home."

And for the first time ever, Isa heard pure bitterness in her voice.

-

"Sir. Maybe you should go home." Isa spoke gently as Ryuuji typed away on his laptop. He looked up in surprise, his head slightly tilted to the side. "Why should I? I want to spend time with you, Isa!"

The cold, unfeeling heart in Isa ribcage skipped a step.

He was sure he wasn't feeling anything romantic, but instead he realised that maybe Ryuuji really did care about him. But he shouldn't. There was a wife and a son waiting at home for him. And as much as he yearned for someone to be waiting for him as well, Isa decided that he could wait. "No sir. Your lady is waiting for you."

And with that comment, Isa walked out of the door.

-

Ryouta was crying again. His breathless sobs were so agonising that the woman couldn't hold her own tears back. She hoisted the child up to her side and swayed from side to side. "Shhh, Ryouta. It's okay. It's okay." She sighed inwardly, blinking back the blurriness in her eyes. "Mommy's here, honey. Mommy's here."

She jumped as the door opened and closed again. She turned around, her eyes wide and eager. Ryuuji grinned and waved a wing as he entered. "How's everything darling?" He then proceeded to sit down at the kitchen table that was piled high with towels, blankets and laundry. He simply brushed it to the side and took the half-eaten plate that was sitting in the middle. Her relieved expression turned from confused, to upset, and then to angry. "Ryuuji?"

He looked over at her, humming his reply. "Ryuuji? Can you hold Ryouta for a moment?" She asked, taking a step towards her husband. The dove shook his head. "Sorry dear, I'm tired and hungry. And besides, Isa was the one who told me to come home, and what a great idea that was! I see you've got the heater going. We should turn it off anyway, it's too hot. Maybe that's why Ryouta is crying. I know you can't really handle the cold dear, but it's much too hot! Talking about Ryouta, can you please instruct him to lower his tone-"

Trying her best to stay calm, the woman placed the child on the ground and took a step towards Ryuuji. By now, tears were streaming down her feathers. "You haven't come home for five days, Ryuuji. You haven't called us or anything! How dare you come in and tell me how to run this house." She whispered, leaning on a chair for support. Ryuuji's eyes trailed her thin frame cautiously. "Dear, if you don't feel well, you should sit down. Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screeched, coughing and hacking. "I can't just leave Ryouta! Who's going to care for him if I don't? You won't; or maybe you can't. Either way, if I give up, he's got no one!"

Those simple words took Ryuuji completely by surprise. "This isn't good for your health. Here, I'll make you some tea. I'll call Isa over. He'll know what to do."

The other bird let go of the chair and stumbled backwards. With a gasp, her husband stood quickly, but she managed to keep her footing. "I am his mother and you are his father. Isa is nothing in this family. He doesn't need to be brought up in every conversation!" She gasped, her legs shaking. Biting back a reply, Ryuuji took his wife's wing and led her to the couch and sat her down. "You get sick too easily. You're much too fragile to be putting all this strain on yourself. And as for Isa... he has no one."

Through her tears, Mrs Kawara reached over and brought Ryouta into her embrace, hugging him against her chest feathers. The poor child was still crying. "May I be alone right now? Go back to Isa. You love him more than you love me."

-

The rain was so fitting for the funeral of Ryuuji Kawara. It's always so comical when it rains on the day of burial.

Holding an umbrella over her head with one wing, the wife Ryuuji had left behind held onto the smaller wing of her son as they stared blankly at the fresh grave. She could feel anything except the heaviness in her heart after every beat. In the last few months before his death, she was glad he finally decided to pay attention to both herself and Ryouta. "Better late than never, huh Ryuuji?"

Isa awkwardly shuffled to the young bird's side, holding his own umbrella over his head. "I'm sorry, Ms Kawara." Isa muttered, his own eyes bitterly placed on the tombstone.

_Ryuuji Kawara_   
_A husband, a father, and a friend._

"It's quite alright, Mr Souma." She responded softly, her grip tightening around Ryouta. "I should have been kinder to him. It's not my fault he enjoyed your company as well." She hummed as her son tiredly nestled into her feathers. "Oh... I wasn't aware he liked me that much." The partridge looked to the ground.

Tiredly, the woman closed her eyes with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Oh, he liked you alright. He never shut up about you, actually." Isa spared a glance in her direction and saw tears brimming her eyes. "In fact, it made me jealous that he liked you more."

Ryouta looked up at his mother as she started sobbing. "He liked you more Isa. Be happy. Be happy with yourself that I won this loosing battle against you. He wanted you to be happy, Isa. And as much as I want to hate you, I still can't bring myself to hate you."

She dropped the umbrella and buried her face in her wings. Ryouta chirped softly in dismay and snuggled further into her feathers. Almost mechanically, Isa came close to her side and held the umbrella over the both of them. "No, Ms Kawara. He loved you and Ryouta a lot. Please, don't believe that he didn't."

"And I'm too sick to care for a child all by myself. I'm scared Isa - How will I cope?" She cried. Isa awkwardly out a wing over her back. "There, there. I'll help in any way I can." He promised half-heartedly. She sniffed and looked up, her eyes watery and vulnerable.

"Then promise me that you won't forget Ryuuji, and how he loved you like he could never to me."

**Author's Note:**

> HAH  
> I LIED  
> I SAID IT WAS FLUFF  
> IT ISNT  
> HAHAH  
> BUT ITS POORLY WRITTEN  
> IM TOO TIRED TI THINK.


End file.
